inhale, exhale, just don't puke
by necking
Summary: "What do you mean?" I knew Bellamy couldn't keep a secret! That lying son of a- "Why are you in here, sitting right next to Raven's vomit, when the countdown is about to start in-" she looked down at her phone- "6 minutes?" Oh. Sorry, Bellamy.


_11:48,_ the clock read. She gulped down the rest of her shot quickly, and set the glass down. _It's time to start looking for_ her.

Leaving the kitchen, she ignored the stinging in her throat from the shot of Purell she took. There was no time for chasers. She was on a mission.

"Hey, have you seen Clarke?" Lexa asked.

Bellamy smirked. "Oh, so telling her earlier tonight about your huge crush on her was unnecessary?"

"Seriously?" She gasped, her eyes widening. She regretted telling him right after she told him. He was closer to Clarke, anyway.

"Bellamy, I swear to God-"

He laughed. "-No, I'm sorry, you're so gullible-" she smacked his arm-"ow!"

"Shut up. Seen her, or not?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom I think," he said, rubbing his arm." She was taking care of Raven."

She grabbed his drink, ignoring the offended look on his face, and downed it all in one gulp. "Thanks."

-  
 _11:51. Inhale, exhale. Just don't puke._ She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and pushed the bathroom door open before she could think twice.

"Hey," she said, nervously shutting the door behind her. "Is she out cold?"

Clarke turned to face Lexa, away from Raven's unconscious body.

"Yeah," Clarke sighed. "I told her not to drink anymore, but she just went for it. Cons of being the mom friend."

"I know, I don't understand why the responsible are punished," Lexa agreed, moving to sit in front of her.

"Mhmm. So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" _I_ knew _Bellamy couldn't keep a secret! That_ lying _son of a-_

"Why are you in here, sitting right next to Raven's vomit, when the countdown is about to start in-" she looked down at her phone- "6 minutes?" _Oh. Sorry, Bellamy._

"Why are _you_ in here?"

Clarke raised her brow and then wordlessly pointed to Raven.

"Right," Lexa nodded, feeling dumb. She stared at the wall, unable to look Clarke in the eye. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening."

"Has Bellamy said anything to you? About me?"

"Not that I remember."

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked, stalling for time. "Like, nothing at all?"

"Yes, I'm sure! What is it?"

Lexa sighed. "Okay, so assuming Bellamy didn't tell you, it's still pretty obvious."

"What is it? I'm practically eighty years old now." She said, her patience thin.

"Um. No idea at all at what I'm about to tell you?"

"Lexa!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry, um-" she closed her eyes tightly, "-before I say this, just know that it doesn't have to mean anything, okay?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure, take your time; it's fine."

"Sorry, sorry," Lexa said, face red. "I- Um. I... kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"Okay, maybe not kind of. B-but I... like you?"

There was a silence.

"... _Oh_."

"Okay, but like I said before, it doesn't have to mean anything-"

"-same."

"We can pretend this never happened, and- wait, what?"

"I said, 'same.'" Clarke said, smirking, as if she wasn't just speechless a minute ago.

"'Same' as in, 'I like myself too,' or as in, 'yeah, I like you too, Lexa?'"

Clarke laughed. "Both."

"Wow," Lexa said, eyes widened in disbelief.

"'Wow?' Is that it?"

"Sorry, I've never been prepared for that response ever in my life before. Forgive me if that was a bad response, I just don't know how to... proceed."

"Here's an idea," Clarke said, inches away from Lexa's face. "Why don't you ask if you can kiss me?"

Lexa straightened her back and cleared her throat. "Oh. Um, can I k-kiss yo-?"

 _"-10! 9! 8!"_ Came from the other side of the door. The countdown was starting.

Clarke smiled. "No, not yet."

"Then when-?"

 _"3-!"_ She smiled wider at the look of confusion in Lexa's face.

 _"-2!"_

Clarke leaned in-

 _"1!"_

"Now," she whispered, closing her eyes as Lexa's face finally morphed into one of understanding. The party outside cheered as their lips met, Lexa's heart beating faster than it ever had in her entire life.


End file.
